


"I'll drive you there"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [17]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Series: Striketober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"I'll drive you there"

Robin’s phone rings several times before she answers it, the expression on her face flickering from concentration to abject horror in the space of five seconds.

“I’ll phone from the road”. He and Pat exchange curious looks. It was meant to be Admin Day. They’d bought Good Biscuits.

“Dad had a heart-attack. Mum says…”. She draws a ragged breath. “I need to go. Now.”

“I’ll drive you there”. 

“Don’t be stupid. Masham’s way too far” his partner sniffs, rubbing her eyes fiercely. “I’ve got the Land Rover”.

“You’re in no fit state to drive. Get your stuff. We’ll go now”.


End file.
